


Heroes Don't Exist

by brucebannerisms



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Gen, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucebannerisms/pseuds/brucebannerisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't make people in heroes, Sam. Heroes don't exist.</p>
<p>AU - Sam and Dean are investigating a history of  superhuman events which have happened across America and which Sam believes to be the acts of heroes. Dean on the other hand believes otherwise. Dean tries to convince Sam that these stories and reports are the creation of unbalanced minds and are not supernatural or even superhuman in nature. </p>
<p>Characters which will be included: Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Phil Coulson, Thor, Clint Barton...others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes Don't Exist

Sammy was at it again, believing in things that just don't exist. It's true that in their line of work they see an awful lot of odd things, damn strange even, but there has to be a limit on things in this world that are actually real.  
Dean Winchester draws the line at heroes.  
This is the angel thing all over again. Granted, Sammy was right about Angels, but that don't mean he's right about this too. This time Dean knows that Sam has got it wrong. He was too young when it all happened, wasn't raised like Dean was, a hunter, a warrior. Not the same way. He still believes in good in this world, in the good of humanity. And besides, Angels are supernatural. Supernatural Dean can deal with, humans doing supernatural things, that just doesn't happen. If it does, it's either not what it seems or there's something supernatural behind it. Like Sam's freaky power...or whatever.  
And this time Dean has proof that it's not what it seems. When he left the motel room for a few hours after arguing with Sam it wasn't out of anger like he let Sam believe, it was to find evidence. And he had.  
When Dean unlocked the motel room door Sam didn't even look up from his computer. Dean walked across the room to the table, throwing down a small notebook and letting himself fall into the chair across from Sam. Still he didn't look up.  
"Sam..." Dean began.  
"Dean." Sam sighed.  
"What are you doing?" Dean asked.  
"Looking up more news articles about the heroes. This guy, he used to be some special agent or something, he has a whole website compiled of the stuff. There's a lot of evidence backing his theories, Dean. And some of these articles provide scientific explanations for their conditions --"  
"Are you really still looking into this? What part of they're not real do you not understand. Dad has never heard of the likes of this, it's not in any of Dad's records, if we could call Bobby he would --"  
"They haven't seen all that there is to see, Dean. You seem to forget that sometimes. They didn't know everything." Dean rolls his eyes at this.  
"They knew enough. I know enough to know that they don't exist. Will you stop with your computer and just talk to me for two damned seconds. Please?" Dean starts to get impatient. He glares at Sam and waits. Sam continues to look at the computer screen for a few minutes but then with a sigh he closes it and leans back in his chair, arms clasped in front of him and a look on his face like he's indulging the whims of a child. Really it's the other way around, Sam is the one with the whims, but Dean is having none of that. Even when Sam was his to take care of, since they were kids, Dean refused to treat him like a child.  
Dean pushes the notebook across the table towards Sam, who looks down at it but doesn't take the bait.  
"What's this?" He asks, eyeing the notebook suspiciously.  
"Here's your evidence." Dean says, and waits for Sam to give in. He only pauses for a second before leaning across to pick it up. It's leather bound, buttoned closed across the front. Pale fading light green, peeling a bit at the edges. The wear and tear of it suggests it's old, or it was used often by its owner. It is full of pages loose and bound. Sam unbuttons it and lets it fall open. His brow furrows as he flips through the pages, some of them mathematic equations and scientific theories, others a small tidy scrawl, still others a large untidy hand which is difficult to make out. Sam frowns at the pages, trying to make sense of any of it.  
"What is this supposed to be evidence of?" He asks Dean without looking up.  
"Read the name on the inside cover, Sammy, and tell me if it means anything to you."  
"Bruce Banner...That was that Doctor doing the research with the Gamma Rays, I read about him."  
"That's right. Now here." Dean walked around the table and snatched the journal from Sam's hand. "Read from here, you'll know when to stop." Dean pointed at the title as he handed it back to Sam. He grabbed his car keys off the table and walked towards the door.  
"Why, where are you going?" Sam asked, watching Dean leave.  
"To find a real case." Dean said as he pulled the door closed behind him with a smirk.


End file.
